


Zapominanie

by ginny358



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, lady Ja i zapominanie, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Lady Ja zapomina i pamięta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji Seta i galareta na Mirriel i nie był betowany.

Wyrywa kartki ze swoich dzienników, jedną po drugiej, jedną po drugiej, jedną po... wyrywa i pali i znów zapisuje kolejne tomy, by jednak nie zapomnieć. Żadnego dnia, żadnego wydarzenia na tyle ważkiego, by je zapisać na pergaminowych kartach – futhark, łacina, angielski, potem może jeszcze coś innego, kolejne alfabety przychodzą i odchodzą niczym pory roku, którym nie będzie dane się odrodzić.

– To prawdziwy dar – powie jej kiedyś Jack Harkness, będący na Ziemi tylko z krótką wizytą. – Móc wybrać, co się zapomni. – I jeszcze: – Ja tak nie umiem – doda uśmiechając się tylko pozornie wesoło. – Może za krótko żyłem – ni to spyta, ni to stwierdzi zamyślonym tonem, a niewypowiedziane słowa pozostaną między nimi niczym skruszały mur ( _Pamiętam ich wszystkich_  nie mówi Jack Harkness błagalnym tonem. _Nie umiem ci pomóc_  nie odpowiada z żalem Ja).  
– Może faktycznie – zgodzi się burmistrzyni z izydowym uśmiechem na ustach i postawi następną kolejkę.

Jack nie ma racji, myśli Ja, odświeżając dawne zapiski. Nieblaknący atrament spływa po wzmacnianej grafenem stalówce pióra, pokrywając stare słowa nowym pigmentem. To nie jest dar, myśli, a dłoń drży przy dniu, w którym umarły jej dzieci, atrament plami wspomnienie i...  
– Cholera – mruczy Ja, odkładając na bok pióro, bezskutecznie próbuje wytrzeć plamę z kruchej karty. – Cholera, cholera, cholera – powtarza, ocierając spływające po policzkach łzy i przecież, aż nazbyt łatwo byłoby wydrzeć także tych kilka kart, pozwolić im spłonąć.  
Potem, już uspokojona, dokańcza myśl. Zapominanie, mówi sobie, to ciężka praca.


End file.
